


rift (n.)

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, One Word Prompts, idk - Freeform, pining?, somewhere in the realm of 2x09 or 2x10, the label 'it's complicated' was made for situations like this, this particular prompt was .made. for the AC fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: One word prompt - riftThe beginning of hopefully a lasting wander into just doing XD This is for me to get back into writing and not putting pressure on myself to make it 'the right length' bc that's a bit counterproductive mebbe :D





	rift (n.)

Daniel looked over at Peggy, head down over some rift generator plans with Howard and Jarvis. He couldn’t help noticing how nicely her hair framed her face. They had been a bit distant since the - incident - in the van.  
(Not that he didn’t want it to happen again.)  
It wasn’t something he could articulate, it just felt different. If he was being really honest with himself, he would push aside the excuses of ‘It’s been too busy, there’s been no time, she needs time, she regrets it…  
(God forbid.)  
The real reason, he thinks, is that the kiss, far from bringing them closer, blew their tentative working relationship wide open. He still didn’t know how she felt about Jason, either. She argued strongly for his safe capture, but yet couldn't answer his question. Out of pride? Or caring?  
He couldn't help feeling, in all this dealing with the interdimensional rift, that they had neglected to notice the rift between them grow, too.


End file.
